


SECOND HEARTBEAT

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealously, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott starts to worry that you, his girl friend, are cheating on him with Isaac so he confronts you only to find out that you're actually pregnant. How will he react to the news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SECOND HEARTBEAT

SCOTT’S POV:

“I’m sure everything’s fine Scott” Stiles tries to reassure me but I know different ,somethings going on, both (Y/N) and Isaac have been avoiding me, that has to mean something.

“Stiles, they have both been avoiding me for the last week, my girlfriend and my friend” I tell him already losing my cool.

“Scott you don’t think that (Y/N)’s cheating on you, with Isaac no less, there is no way” Stiles rambles, just then I see both (Y/N) and Isaac walking together, a little too close, I start to walk towards them but before I get to them Isaac sees me and quickly grabs my girlfriends arm and pull her in the other direction.

“(Y/N), Isaac wait up” I shout down the hall still running after them, I soon lose them in the crowd. “What the hell” I shout again causing a few people to stare at me.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Scott” Issac says out of the blue, you instinctively look up and there he is your wonderful and trusting boyfriend Scott the one who you’ve been lying to and avoiding. Isaac quickly grabs your hand and drags you down the hall.

Soon both you and Isaac are in an empty classroom. “I think we lost him” Isaac says, you then start to cry, Isaac is next two you in meer second he puts his arms around you and brings you into a huge hug, “every thing is going to be fine (Y/N), I know it will” he tells you in a soothing voice, you want to believe him you really do but you can’t quite seem too.

You pull away from him with tears still streaming down your face, “no Isaac it won’t, when Scott finds out, god I don’t even want to think about what will happen if he finds out” you tell him slightly shouting.

SCOTT’S POV: 

During the day I have a few classes with the two of them but before I can get a chance to talk to either of them they rush out the door and they manage to avoid me all through lunch and the rest of the day.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Stiles asks as I get to his Jeep.

“I was just looking for (Y/N) and Isaac” I tell him knowing I probably sound pissed.

“Come on Scott don’t you think that it’s time to let this go” he tells me while starting up his Jeep

“Hey can you drop me off at (Y/N)’s instead” I ask after a few minutes of driving knowing soon we’ll pass her street.

“Scott nothing is…” Stiles starts to say before I cut him off.

“I know, I know nothing is going on between them but I still need to know why she and Isaac are avoiding me” I tell him, he soon agrees and drops me off at (Y/N)’s.

I go up to the door and knock, when there is no answer I knock again I know there in there I can hear two distinctive heart beats, what there doing in there I have no idea. “(Y/N) I know your in there, answer the door” I yell through the door. The knob start to move so I step back.

“Scott what are you doing here?” she asks me innocently, anger flares up inside me, I can still here the second heart beat. “Well do you want to come in?” she asks when I don’t answer her question, I take her up on her offer and step inside the house.

“Where is he?” I ask. A look of confusion passes on her face and i’d normally believe her if I couldn’t hear the second heart beat.

“What? Where is who?” she asks like she’s completely clueless.

“Isaac, where is Isaac?” I ask her again she just shrugs, “come on (Y/N) I know he’s hear I can her the second heart beat” I tell her suddenly her heart beat starts racing and she step back and one of her hands goes straight to her stomach. I listen again and realise that the second heart beat isn’t coming from somewhere in the house but rather than it’s coming from my girlfriend’s stomach. “Your, your” I try to get the words out while pointing at her stomach

“Yeah” she simply says.

“And i’m the” I try once again, while pointing at myself.

“Yeah you are” she says again, “look Scott i’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was just scared” she tells me, tears then start to pour down her face, I go to her and put both my hands on either side of her face.

“It’s okay” I tell her while wiping her tears away, I kiss her gently to make sure she knows i’m telling her the truth. “So i’m guessing Isaac isn’t actually here” I say trying to lighten up the mood she just nods and laughs I soon join. I don’t know whats going to happen, what I do know is that i’m going to be with (Y/N) every second and that I love her and I know i’ll love our child, I also know my moms going to kill me.


End file.
